Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a sheet conveying device.
Description of the Related Art
There is known an image reading device provided with an automatic document feeder (ADF) and having a construction in which when an upper cover is opened, the cover serves as both of a supply tray and a discharge tray.
For example, an upper surface of an image reading device is constituted by three covers arranged in a right and left direction (noted that these covers may be hereinafter referred to as “left cover”, “central cover”, and “right cover”). The central cover is pivotable about an axis extending in a front and rear direction near a left end of the central cover. When the central cover is closed, a document supply opening and a document output opening are covered with the central cover, so that the left cover, the central cover, and the right cover constitute a flat exterior surface as the upper surface of the image reading device. When the central cover is opened, a document can be supported on a support surface of the central cover which is a back side of the central cover from the exterior surface, that is, the central cover serves as both of a supply tray and a discharge tray.